Punishment Worth A Thousand Words
by Sebas-chan001
Summary: Knowing that he shouldn't have listened to his boyfriend's requests in the first place, Ciel spends his Saturday within the empty school walls with a trio of misfits to keep him company. AU and major OOC for one of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! :D Welcome, welcome! Glad to see you here!

This story is dedicated to arashi wolf princess. Your friend vampygurl402 sent me a private message one day and asked if I could write a one shot for your birthday. I really hope you like what I created and I wish you a most excellent birthday!

* * *

"**I hope you all realize that there's a reason for why you're in here." If I could choose the way I spent my weekend, this is not how I would spend it. "I want you all to sit here, and write me a five page report on why you are here, and what you'll do in the future to prevent this from ever happening again." _Hello, my name is Ciel Phantomhive. I don't belong here, but I deserve to be here at the same time. I am here because I got caught pulling a prank at school, all because my boyfriend had dared me to. And what I should do in the future is never listen to his barbaric nonsense in the first place. That's my report, right there. _**

**"Ciel!" I could hear my name being barked out of the head master's mouth, but I don't care enough to even glance at him.**

**"What." I said back.**

**"You were nominated to be the valedictorian for your class!" He scolded me like it was his first language, "The fact that you are here sickens me. This better be your last mishap, or my decision will be changed. Am I making myself clear?"**

**"Crystal." I growled, my fingers curling into a ball before I could realize it. A pleasant smile appeared on his wrinkled face for only a moment before it returned back to its scowling state. **

**"Your report is due at the end of the day, and I will be reading it. All of it. That is all." I sighed inwardly as I watched him leave the room, leaving me and all who was in here alone.**

**"Jesus Christ! I thought that bastard would never leave!" One of the students, a tall, blonde haired man said as he stretched in his desk. He was dressed in a shirt of black, and blue jeans, the rest I couldn't see.**

**"Tell me about it." I sighed back to him and rested my head in my arms, "The fact he had the balls to scold me." I said with a scoff, "He has some nerve."**

**"Well this is your first time here." He said back to me with a shrug, "I'm a regular." His tone stated that he was proud of being in Saturday School regularly, "And my name is Bard, in case you were wondering."**

**"I wasn't," I stated bluntly to him, "but knowing now won't harm anyone am I right?" He shrugged and I continued to sigh to myself, "What did you do to get in here?" I inquired.**

**"Oh, I did the same thing I always do," he replied, "I tried to burn down the culinary education room again."**

**"Now why the fuck would you do that?!"**

**"Because the teacher always tells me my cooking sucks balls!" He fired back at me, "Now, I'm no Gordon Ramsay but my food isn't as bad as she claims." **

**"Heh, just be thankful you didn't use your flame thrower. You would've been expelled for sure!" When an unfamiliar voice filled my ears I raised my head and turned towards the sound. It was a girl, her hair was maroon and put up in pigtails, she too wore a black shirt, and a red plaid skirt. "But then again, you'd be expelled for having matches too."**

**"Hey, you weren't there!" Bard yelled back, "You don't know how it felt! And besides! It was a lighter, I don't need to carry matches."**

**"Ooh, how modern." She said with a sarcastic roll off her tongue, "Tell me, was your lighter as big as your ego?"**

**"Fuck you Mei." He growled as he glared with fire in his eyes.**

**"Come over here and maybe I'll let'cha." she responded with a seductive purr.**

**"Oh yeah?!" Since I was sitting behind him I got to see his face becoming more flustered with every word that slipped out of her lips, "And just what the hell did you do get thrown in here, huh?!" **

**"I kept breaking plates, the teacher accused me of doing that on purpose; but in reality I'm just a klutz,." She said as she shrugged her shoulders, "Don't you remember? We have the same cooking instructor after all."**

**"Yeah yeah." Bard groaned and slumped into his seat, "Why don't you just get new glasses." He suggested sarcastically.**

**"I can't do that!" She gasped out her reply, "I'm the only scary girl who can pull off round glasses!"**

**"Since when have you been a girl?" He mumbled quite loudly. **

**"Hey guys..." A new sound entered our atmosphere and I looked to find it was another student, "Would you mind keeping it down? I'm trying to sleep here..."**

**"Fin!" Mei began to shriek with excitement as she ran to the boy's desk, "Oh its been so long since I've seen you!" Embracing the tired boy by his neck, the maroon haired girl started to giggle with her excitement. **

**"Fin?" I gave Bard a confused expression and he shrugged his shoulders towards me.**

**"His name is Finian." He told me, "But we all prefer to call him Fin." **

**"So what did you do to get in here?!" Mei was completely oblivious to the words we were saying.**

**"I killed our garden again..." He said, his head sinking into his folded arms.**

**"How?" Mei asked.**

**"I was trying to kill the weeds." He said, "But because of the wind we had yesterday the weed killer got on all the flowers."**

**"There's no way you could have done that on purpose!" She exclaimed.**

**"I know." He said, "But I know the teacher doesn't like me so it's best to just go with what she says. I don't have plans on Saturdays anyway." **

**"But Fin! You're innocent!" **

**"It doesn't matter!" Bard yelled, bringing himself into their conversation, "We wouldn't be together if he didn't do it! So hush!" **

**"Sheesh Bard." I muttered quietly, bringing out a piece of paper and a pencil to begin my report. **

**"Holy shit." I hear Bard exclaim as I begin to write, the soft scratches seeming to be the only noise in this room, "You're doing it. He's actually doing it!" I can feel sudden pressure on my shoulder and I immediately look up. **

**"What." I demand.**

**"You don't have to write that damn report." He told me.**

**"But the headmaster specifically told us to write-"**

**"Look, kid, as I said before I'm a regular here. So if I say we don't have to write the report, we don't have to write the fucking report!"**

**"But, but I heard him say-"**

**"Look! Who here gives a damn to anything that idiot Tanaka says?!"**

**"I don't." Fin's muffled voice carried out as he tried to sleep, "He can kiss my ass."**

**"I certainly don't." Mei was by the white board, drawing to her heart's content. **

**"You see. I don't care, Finny doesn't care, and Mei-Rin certainly doesn't care. What more proof do you need? I mean, he doesn't even read it." I stayed silent, tapping my pencil against the frame of my desk. **

**"If he wasn't going to read it in the first place, than why did he insist on making us do it?" I retorted.**

**"So he can try and make us work! But we all know that it's not going to happen!" **

**"Right." Mei-Rin and Finny said in unison. **

**"Fine, you guys can go on holiday for all I care. I just want to get to my report." Without another remark I began to write again, resuming from where I last left off." **

**"Hey." Mei-Rin said calmly as she slammed her hands against my desk; the sound almost giving me a heart attack.**

**"What? What could you possibly want now?!" **

**"You never told us why you're here." Her eyes portrayed a mischievous look and her body represented her vibe, "A know-it-all like you doesn't belong in a place like this." Everyone's attention was now on us, "So tell us. Why are you in here?"**

**"It's not something I'd like to discuss." I said. **

**"But it's only fair." She continued to say in her seductive purr, "I mean we all admitted why we got stuck here. It's your turn to confess."**

**"Yeah, tell us how the valedictorian got thrown in here." Bard demanded.**

**"I'd like to know too." Finny said as he raised his head. I sighed as I realized that nothing was going to get me out of this situation. Damn. **

**"Fine." I said, everyone's attention was only on me, "I was...trying to pull a prank."**

**"A prank?!" The others said in disbelief.**

**"What did you do?" Mei-Rin said as she walked back to the whiteboard.**

**"It's not what I did, it's what I was trying to do!"**

**"Uh huh, uh huh, go on?!"**

**"Well you see. What I did was try to sell a boat on eBay, and I used the school's phone and address as the contact information."**

**"Oh my God!" Mei clutched the side of her hip as she began to laugh hysterically, "That's amazing! O-ho my God!"**

**"I have to admit, that is pretty impressive." Bard patted my shoulders for his own form of praise.**

**"Now how did you get caught?" Finny asked. **

**"My good for nothing boyfriend ratted me out." As soon as I mentioned the word "boyfriend" the blonde in front of me wiped the hand he used to pat me with and his face clearly expressed disgust. "And it was all apart of this plan he had too! It's not like I wanted to do it!"**

**"I see." Mei chimed, "Who is this boyfriend to which you speak of?"**

**"Michaelis." As soon as I said Sebastian's last name I witnessed the maroon haired girl's eyes widen. **

**"Oh he's a cute one." She said after she regained her composer, "Very cute indeed. I'd let him pop my cherry any day, if you know what I mean." **

**"Yeah, yeah, I think we all know what you mean." Finny said back, "But it seems like he's not after your cherry. But I do know someone that is." **

**"Really?" Mei said, and Bard's face grew more flustered by the moment. Finny nodded and I sighed in annoyance, if they're just going to talk then I should just ignore them and finish my work. **

**"Look at him!" Bard exclaimed, "He's doing it again!"**

**"Look." Mei-Rin was now by my side once again, "I can tell that you follow rules and such, but what would it take for you join our side for a day." **

**"I don't understand what you mean." I watched her as she looked at Bard with a calm expression in her eyes. He nodded, standing up from his seat, Finny did the same thing. What's going on here?! Tell me what's happening!**

**"Come with us." She said as they reached the front door, "You could use a walk."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**"We're gonna get caught..." I muttered quietly as we walked down the abandoned halls.**

**"No we're not!" Mei chimed, "We do this every Saturday and we're never caught! So relax kid, you're in good hands."**

**"That may be easy for you to say. But try putting yourself in my shoes! I have a reputation to uphold!"**

**"Yeah yeah, blah blah, baby daddy drama, whatever." I could feel the anger rising in my body, my hands curling into fists.**

**"Don't even think about it." I could hear Bard's protective growl against my ear.**

**"Besides. It's not like your usual stroll. I'm here."**

**"And that automatically makes you a bad luck charm?!"**

**"Are you always this loud?" I groaned.**

**"Yes!" She continued to yell, "And I've never been caught ever!"**

**"HEY!" The sound of Headmaster's bark coming from behind us made my skin turn more pale than usual. My entire high school career will be meaningless if I'm caught...**

**"Fuck." Bard hissed through his clenched teeth.**

**"Dammit!" Finny whispered.**

**"Split and run for it!" After Mei gave out her finally command the group dissolved and we each started running off in different direction. Being in the one in the front was turning out to be my advantage in this chase instead of the curse I momentarily dreaded. I was already running in the shadows, my running slowly coming to a steady walk once I was sure.**

**"There you are." Hiding within the halls a hand emerged into my view and I gasped as my shirt, only to be swiftly dragged away.**

**"What do you think you're doing?! Unhand me this instant!" My eyes were hidden from view as I tried my to free myself from the stranger's grasp, "I don't know what you're planning to do but I don't like it! Oy let go of me would you!" My words fell to deaf ears as my struggles for freedom grew, "Whatever you're thinking about doing may be illegal in some countries! I was forced to go! I wanted to just write my report, but they antagonized me to do what they desired! Let me go!"**

**"You really are too cute for words." ****_That voice... There's no mistaking it, I know that voice better than anyone! How can this be? Surely it isn't...how on earth could it possibly be-_**

**"Sebastian!"**

**"Hello, my lovely little kitten."**

**"Why are you here?! More importantly, where are you taking me!"**

**"I am taking us to a place where we can be alone."**

**"You're so descriptive, Sebastian." I scoffed and narrowed my eyes, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"**

**"Because my dear you know how much I hate ruining surprises."**

**"Oh please." I muttered quietly. After that we had the rest of our journey in silence. "Will you still tell me why you're here?"**

**"I just wanted to see you." We were now by the door to the men's room, and the true answer hit me.**

**"You damn liar." I muttered, a smirk soon followed his lips. He knew that I figured out why he's here.**

**"You so harsh to me." He sighed in mocked pity, "Why must you be so cruel to me."**

**"Maybe it's because you purposely set me up to get me in trouble!" Shoving us into the farthest stall I found myself trapped with no where to flee.**

**"Everyone needs to know what it's like to be in trouble." His tall body leaned over me, his hand kept a girl grip on my chin.**

**"I already know what it's like to he in trouble." I said, "And that's not why you're here!"**

**"Oh? Then why won't you tell me why I'm here."**

**"You're here because your desire of fulfilling fantasies got the best of you." A smirk soon appeared on his porcelain face and I scowled, "Damn you Sebastian. When are you going to realize that doing this will only get us in trouble?"**

**"When we get in trouble." He replied like it was more then a sweet nothing to him. His body moved in close, his lips inches from my own. I could feel my body become more numb by the second, the anticipation becoming too much to bear. When he kisses me I feel like time itself has stopped, and it's just the two of us stuck like this. He pressed me against the wall as his lips latch around my neck, his hand slipping underneath the fabric of my shirt.**

**"Nn, Sebastian, stop it." My plea comes out in nothing but short pants and moans, "We'll get caught, ah! If-if we continue..." A chuckle from him resonates in my ears and I can feel myself blushing more by the second. "Please, let's stop. Wait until I can leave... We'll finish this at your place, yes? I'll even wear the fishnet stockings and cat ears." He stays motionless for a few moments, thinking over the tempting offer I have given him.**

**"Thanks." He says sweetly, "But I think I'll decline from your offer." ****_Damn it... _****"For you see, I am already past the point of no return." His hand slipped from my shirt and as they now grasp my jeans; I could only gasp.**

**"We're going to get caught!" My words now come out like whines as he pulls my jeans and boxers to the ground.**

**"Then lower so voice so we won't get caught." His voice lowered drastically and as I looked down at his face I could see his eyes were too darkened by lust to quit. I sighed, knowing that there was truly no way to escape this than to just keep quiet. However, it was the moment he took me whole that made me feel this would be easier said than done. The instant I felt his tongue dancing along my shaft, the feel of his throat tightening around it, I had to bite my fists in order to contain the moans that were bubbling inside me.**

**The way his head moves should be illegal, a crime towards humanity, the way this rather dominant man could look so submissive while he's on his knees was almost too much for me to take. I was beyond the point of holding back my sounds, the moment his teeth came to play I was lost entirely. My face feels like it's on fire along with the rest of my body, my hands now cover my mouth to muffle out my desperate pleads.**

**"Mmmm... Mm, nnnn... NNN!" I... I can't... I couldn't... I couldn't stand it for much longer. As I screamed against my hand I could feel my body twitching. An overwhelming feeling of pleasure crashed down upon me and as Sebastian stayed on his knees, swallowing all that I had to give him, I stood there panting; knowing that there would be more.**

**"Well, that was fast." His voice never fading away carried out his teasing remark.**

**"Hah...hah... Shut up!" My body still demands for air, but I found all that I needed to yell back at him.**

**"And you were the one who said we needed to be quiet." Once again on his feet my idiot of a boyfriend walked over to the toilet.**

**"No, I said we were going to get caught." I watched his every move. My ears detecting every sound that came from his black jeans as they dropped to the ground. "You were the one who said to keep quiet." As he sat down my mind had shut off and my body instinctively moved to where he was.**

**"Is that right?" As I straddled his hips I nodded, my face still beaming red like earlier. "Huh.. I don't remember."**

**"Why am I not surprised?" I said with a scoff, wrapping my arms around his long neck, "Just tell me that you have it."**

**"Have what, this?" He said as he flattened his hand, a smirk soon formed on my face as I could see the small bottle that was hidden by his palm.**

**"Mm-hmm." I said, nodding my head in approval.**

**"Of course I did." He said once the bottle was opened, "What kind of lover would I be if I didn't provide you with lube?"**

**"A shitty one." I could hear him chuckling as he prepared himself for what's about to come.**

**"I hope you're ready." He said teasingly as he aligned our bodies together, "Because I don't feel like going easy on you."**

**"Who said that I was going easy on you?" I said back to him, and when I took the liberty of lowering myself on to him I could tell that it was something he wasn't expecting. My body is once again felt like it's being consumed by flames, feeling him stretch his way into my body...is making me feel like I'm losing it.**

**"Ugh...move already, dammit!" I hissed my order out to him without a care to whoever may hear this. He seemed to be at a lost for words, but even so he did as I asked, lifting my body up so he could move his hips with ease. "Tssssss, ahh...fuck...ahm!" Even though I was speaking through clenched teeth my words could be heard clear as day. Sebastian had created a nice rhythm that seems to have satisfied both of us. I was a moaning mess, a true moaning mess, around the time I started to sway my hips to his thrusts I had lost all shame and care in this world.**

**"Dammit...go harder. Like you mean it." My words exaggerated over his ear, "Like you truly mean it." I could feel him twitch inside me, and I smirked at that fact. As the words I wanted to say formed in my brain I latched on to his neck, literally slamming my body down each time. "I want you to be a man, Sebastian. A true man." I could feel myself moving faster, "I want you to fuck me like a true man! Come on! What's with this? Don't you want to satisfy your lover?" I could see in that moment, just by looking in his eyes, that he had snapped. A growl emerged from his throat, and I could see the scowl on his face, the narrowing of his eyes.**

**"You want to be fucked by a man?" His question came out with a raged tone.**

**"I don't want to be fucked by a man." I tried so say clearly, but still moving makes it difficult, "I need to be fucked by a man. A true man." Without losing time or his rhythm Sebastian had me pressed against the wall, and on his feet. "Aahh...Yeah...It's about time." He was now forgetting about pace and replaced it with rough like thrusts.**

**"I thought...you said...we should be quiet...We might...get caught...Re-remember?" With each pause he rammed himself into me, making me cry out in bliss.**

**"Who cares about getting caught?" My desire has complete possession of my body, and as I purred those words as I turned my body so I could run my fingers into his locks of black hair, "Let the world know who satisfies you." I know he won't last for much longer, after all, this isn't our first time. I could hear him moan as I start to take control, his head began to jerk back as I moaned his name, a long groan emerged from his throat.**

**"I can't...I can't take much more." He said to me, "I'm going to come."**

**"Then what are you waiting for?" As I left a trail of kisses down his neck I asked him my question, "Mmmmn, finish this Sebastian." I stopped moving my hips from that point on and gave the rest of the control back to Sebastian. Where I had stopped he pressed forward. He was once again grasping my hips, and moving his own in a way that I can only describe in one word; bliss. **

**"Mmmmmph...mmmm...mm...mmm...MRaaaa!" I took it upon myself to cover my screaming lips with his hand, muffling my sounds of my climax. When I could feel the pleasurable heat that could only come from his orgasm I knew that it was all over; at least for now.**

**We stayed the way we were, we were both too exhausted to move, to breathless to speak, too numb to think. Eventually, we both regained our senses, and the environment to which we were surrounded in, and began the preparations of cleaning up.**

**"You know, we really should invest our time in foreplay." I groaned once I had put my once neglected pants back on, "These sessions of ours don't really last long."**

**"I agree." My lover responded as he too started to get redressed, "So why don't we try when you come over to my place?"**

**"Haven't you had enough?" I asked, "I mean, we just fucked, two seconds ago. We just finished!"**

**"Yes, but I can never get enough of you." Like a gentleman that he so claims to be Sebastian opened the stall and held the door for me.**

**"Oh brother." I walked out of our stall with him soon quickly following me from behind, "Let's just hope the day isn't over. I still have a report to write." The door to the bathroom was now against my fingertips, and as I pushed the door open I could see figures from the other side. My heart dropped to the floor.**

**I could see the trio of idiots standing right by the door. Bard had a disgusted look on his face, Finny was blushing and his face was covered in shock. Mei however, the poor dear, I could no longer recognize her, her glasses were fogged with steam and her face was more red than mine is, if that's not hard enough to believe. The instant I saw the three my mind rushed with the words that I had spoke when I thought it was just the two of us.**

**"I...erm... I... Uhm... I can explain!"**

**"You see." Sebastian chuckled, staying completely calm despite of why was going on, "Doesn't he remind you of a kitten?"**


End file.
